leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Rowtuh/Caitlyn suggested changes
Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover is a champion in League of Legends.Caitlyn's profile page at leagueoflegends.com Abilities auto-attack fired is enhanced to be a headshot, dealing 150% damage to a champion or 250% damage to a minion or monster and increasing her attack speed by for 2.5 seconds. Attacks from brush increase the attack counter by two instead of one. |firstname = Piltover Peacemaker |firstinfo = (Active): Caitlyn's next attack revs up her rifle to unleash a penetrating shot in a line which will deal physical damage to all targets hits. If the attack would critically strike, the damage is multiplied against all affected enemies by half of Caitlyn's critical bonus damage. It will deal 15% less damage for each subsequent target hit, down to a minimum of 40% damage dealt. *'Range:' 1300 |firstlevel = |secondname = Yordle Snap Trap |secondinfo = (Active): Caitlyn sets a trap at the target nearby location. The trap triggers when a champion walks over it. This trap is visible to both allies and enemies. When sprung, the trap snares the champion for 1.5 seconds, dealing magic damage over the duration and additionally revealing the target for 9 seconds. Caitlyn can set up to 3 traps and they last 4 minutes. When she sets a trap once the cap has been reached, the oldest trap will deactivate itself. *'Cost:' 50 mana *'Placement Range:' 800 *'Activation Range:' 135 |secondlevel = |thirdname = 90 Caliber Net |thirdinfo = (Active): Caitlyn fires a heavy net in front of her, knocking herself back in the opposite direction. If it hits, the net will increase her movement speed by 12%, slow down the first target hit by 50%, and will deal magic damage to it. *'Cost:' 75 mana *'Range:' 1000 *'Knockback Distance:' 400 |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Ace in the Hole |ultiinfo = (Active): Caitlyn marks an enemy champion at a huge range and channels for a few seconds to line up the perfect shot, providing vision of the target for the duration. She then fires the projectile to deal massive physical damage. Enemy champions can intercept the bullet for their ally, taking half of the bullet's damage. This ability adds max Headshot stacks when it hits. *'Cost:' 100 mana *'Projectile Speed:' 3200 |ultilevel = }} References Changes Headshot Now applies an attack speed buff for a short time when used. Piltover Peacemaker Functions as an attack animation refresh. Can apply critical damage at halved effect. (250% crit post-Infinity Edge becomes 175% when using Piltover Peacemaker.) Base value at higher levels lowered significantly, base value at level 1 raised. Yordle Snap Trap No changes. 90 Caliber Net Now applies a movement speed buff for a short time if it hits an enemy. Ace in the Hole Bullet pierces through enemies for halved effect per enemy. (50% damage on first champion, 25% on second, etc. Remaining damage applied to target.) Channel time at higher levels lowered. Caitlyn gains a Headshot proc for her next attack once it hits. Lowered attack damage ratio to 1.8 from 2.0. Category:Blog posts